Tarea para el Hogar
by Andy KG
Summary: .:Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka:. Iruka y Naruto llegan a un acuerdo: demostrarle al otro en una semana porque se enamoraron de sus respectivas parejas.
1. Cap 1: ¿Doushite?

**Status: **En progreso, cap. 1/4.

**Género: **Humor, romance.

**Parejas: **Naruto/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka.

**Rating: **T (PG-13).

**Línea temporal: **Futuro alterno, los muchachos tendrán alrededor de 18-19 años. Tal vez algo OOC.

**Disclaimer: **¡SÍ! ¡Naruto me pertenece! Mide alrededor de 20cm, está hecho de tela, me lo trajeron de España, y se sienta en mi repisa entre Harry, Kaworu y Edward. ¿Eh? ¿Se referían a Naruto, _la_ _serie_? Ah, no, esa no es mía. Buuuuuhhhhh...

**Notas: **Esto nació después de: 1-Haber leído incontables fics donde algún personaje hace una lista de las razones porque le gusta el otro, y termina todo en una escena re-cursi y fluff/cítrica cuando se la da a leer; y 2-Mi manía de querer hacer fics "con una vuelta de tuerca diferente". Así que esta es mi propia versión de tal argumento. Los capítulos dos y tres también tendrán mucha influencia drabble-ística (¿acabo de inventar una palabra?) ya que son pequeñas situaciones lindas de pareja. En fin, en resumen, suena bizarro; pero creo que va a quedar bonito (o más bien eso espero... ). Acerca del título, "doushite" significa "por qué".

* * *

**TAREA PARA EL HOGAR**

**Capítulo 01: ¿Doushite?**

Ah, el mediodía. Un momento muy especial. Los trabajadores se toman un descanso para comer algo, los chicos salen del colegio, madres y esposas en sus casas ya tienen listo el almuerzo... Por supuesto, para la gente que no tiene tanta suerte, siempre existen los lugares como el local de ramen Ichiraku. Un espacio familiar, acogedor, pacífico...

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!-

...bueno, tal vez durante este mediodía en particular, no contaba precisamente con el más pacífico de los clientes...

-¡Juro que voy a agarrar a ese pervertido y hacerlo tragar su propia máscara! ¡Y pensar que había empezado a respetarlo como sensei! ¡Se va a enterar de lo que pienso ahora! ¡YO-LO-MA-TO!-

-¡Naruto, por favor, sentate y dejá de hacer escándalo que nos están mirando!-

En efecto, toda la gente que se encontraba en esos momentos disfrutando de una buena sopa, paró sus actividades para contemplar a cierto adolescente rubio que se había parado de repente, tirando la silla al suelo y golpeando la mesa, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón amenazas de muerte a la que parecía ser la peor persona que hubiera conocido en su vida. Su compañero de mesa (un ninja mayor que se comportaba como el padre del muchacho, aunque en verdad no se parecían en nada) trató de calmarlo, haciendo que regresara a su asiento y luego de que el hombre se disculpara con su audiencia, cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Se puede saber que necesidad hay de semejante escándalo?-

-¿Cómo qué necesidad hay? Iruka-sensei, me acaba de decir que ese PERVERTIDO lo... lo... ¡argh! ¡No puedo ni decirlo! ¡El solo hecho de _pensar _en ello hace que me den más ganas de asesinarlo!-

Iruka no pudo hacer más que suspirar y terminar de un trago lo que quedaba de su copa de sake. Naruto se estaba tomando la noticia peor de lo que esperaba. Y si quieren pruebas de ello, pueden fijarse en el hecho de que el joven apenas había tocado su bowl de ramen.

_Nunca pensé que vería el día en que yo terminara de comer antes que él._

-A ver, Naruto, ¿me podés explicar cómo llegaste a malentender algo tan simple como "Hace unos meses ya que formo parte de una relación formal con..."?- Pero el profesor fue interrumpido por una voz gruñona y una cara de zorro enojado.

-¿_Perdón_? ¿Dijo _simple_? ¡Se puso nervioso y empezó a balbucear al mejor estilo Hinata-chan!- (O al menos éso es lo que entendió Iruka, era difícil de adivinar lo que decía con la boca llena).

_Al menos ya está comiendo otra vez._

-¿Y éso te llevo a la conclusión de que alguien estaba abusando de mí?-

-..................-

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Me está diciendo que cuando mencionó las palabras "relación formal", hablaba _en serio_?-

-A ver...- Iruka empezó a contar con los dedos mientras se hacía el que pensaba con dificultad. -Me escapé unos minutos durante el recreo en la academia, te busqué y te invité a comer, pedimos el plato más caro del menú e incluso una botella de sake para relajarnos. Luego te pregunté si te molestaba ir a una mesa en lugar de la barra como hacemos siempre, sólo para que podamos hablar más tranquilos. ¿Te parece que yo haya preparado todo ésto con el único fin de jugarte una broma?-

-Pero... pero... pero...-

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te parece tan increíble de todo este asunto?-

-¿Increíble? ¿_Increíble_? ¡Estamos hablando de KAKASHI, por todos los cielos! ¡El hombre que lee porno mientras trabaja, siempre llega tarde, se hace el misterioso al no querer mostrarle su cara a nadie, vive para criticarme y nos hace completar misiones de día completo en TRES HORAS!-

Naruto esperaba que, después de su discurso a alta velocidad (que lo dejó respirando entrecortadamente), finalmente le hubiera abierto los ojos a su viejo sensei. Pero se quedó con la boca abierta (y los palitos con fideos a medio camino) cuando vió que Iruka empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Ya me parecía raro que no se hubieran dado cuenta. ¿Sabés la razón detrás de éso? Como Kakashi no puede manejarse con horarios normales, los hace terminar _antes_ para poder llegar _en hora_. Según él, si seguía entregando sus reportes al ritmo de siempre, nunca llegaba a verme porque yo ya me había ido.-

-¡No puedo creer que se haya dejado enamorar por semejante ridiculez!- Exclamó Naruto, tirando la cabeza para atrás y tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Yo pienso que es tierno.- Naruto volvió a mirarlo de frente, con una expresión de "_dígame por favor que me está tomando el pelo_". El sensei tuvo que contener la risa. -¿Te vas a sentir mejor si te cuento que no es tan misterioso como parece, ya que a mí sí me dejó ver su cara?-

Esta vez, Iruka tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa, ya que la imagen de Naruto golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa mientras murmuraba algo acerca de "_pervertidas imágenes mentales_" era demasiado graciosa como para no tentarse. Fue entonces cuando llegó la pregunta que había temido desde un principio: ya la había visto venir en los momentos en los que planeaba la conversación que iba tener con el joven al que quería como un hijo y del cuál temía su reacción ante la noticia. Por supuesto, su ex-alumno no lo defraudó.

-¿Porqué _Kakashi_?-

_Realmente te conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano, mi querido Naruto_. Iruka ya tenía planeada su respuesta y sin perder un minuto, con una gran sonrisa de arlequín remató:

-¿Y porqué _Sasuke_?-

¿Alguna vez vieron a alguien cambiar el color de su cara de un momento para el otro, y encima, dos veces seguidas? Oh, créanme, es algo digno de observarse. Era algo fascinante ver como, tan sólo en una milésima de segundo, Naruto (que justo estaba masticando un bocado) pasó de rojo-escarlata-de-vergüenza a un violeta-me-estoy-ahogando. Iruka se levantó rápidamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Como no funcionaba, se apuró a servir un poco de sake en una copa (bueno, che, pedir agua le iba a tomar tiempo) y dársela al pobre antes de que se muriera asfixiado. Nuestro nuevo héroe esperaba al menos un "gracias" por parte del muchacho, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el rubio se pusiera de pie y apuntándolo con su dedo índice le gritara "¡TRAMPOSO!", lo que hizo que todos los presentes, una vez más, giraran para ver quién era el loco escandaloso.

La audiencia incluso empezó a murmurar cuando vieron a Naruto torcer la cabeza y quedarse mirando al vacío por unos segundos, como si escuchara una voz que provenía de lejos; para luego amenazar con el puño al "amigo invisible" que tenía delante al tiempo que reclamaba "¡Y vos no le des la razón, bola de pelos!". Entonces el rubio regresó a su silla, limitándose a cruzar sus brazos y refunfuñar por lo bajo:

-Estúpido zorro.- Entonces Iruka entendió.

_Lo había olvidado. Kyuubi._

El pobre sensei todavía no se acostumbrada al hecho de que Naruto no sólo había hecho las pases con el demonio, sino que incluso mantenía conversaciones con él (en su mente, obviamente). Pero cuando las emociones se adueñaban de esa loca y amarilla cabecita, ésta no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía (para variar) y hablaba en alto (o más bien gritaba) como si tuviera al zorro a su lado. Ante tal espectáculo, Iruka nunca sabía si reír o llorar. Pero esta ocasión sacó provecho de la distracción de Naruto para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

_Me pregunto que le habrá dicho Kyuubi sobre mí para que se enfadara tanto... Momento, ¿acabo de usar las palabras "Naruto" y "entrar en razón" en la misma oración? __Ésta debe ser la misión más complicada que hice en mi vida..._

Pero la decisión ya había sido tomada el momento en que invitó al muchacho a comer. Así que Iruka, como buen ninja que era, ignoró a todas las personas de su alrededor y también regresó a su lugar, resuelto a terminar lo que había empezado.

-¿Te acordás cuando te me acercaste por primera vez con tu "problema", Naruto?-

No hubo respuesta, pero Iruka se percató de que tenía la atención que quería y continuó.

-Estabas confundido. No sabías que te pasaba, incluso mi sola presencia te cohibía. Pero después de mucho balbuceo de tu parte y algo de mi astucia, por fin comprendí. Y te dije que no era algo de lo que preocuparse: yo había pasado por lo mismo y había sobrevivido. Te calmaste bastante después de mi confesión. No hay nada tan reconfortante como saber que no sos el único ahí afuera con tales preferencias, ¿verdad?-

Naruto seguía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos al hombre que tenía enfrente. Aún así, la anécdota le trajo (no tan) viejos recuerdos y éso formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue cuando me contaste sobre la persona en la que depositaste esos sentimientos. Quién en principio era tu rival, se transformó en tu mejor amigo y antes de que te dieras cuenta, ambos compartían una importante relación. Y cuando al fin la aceptaron y la hicieron oficial, yo no abrí la boca al respecto: simplemente les dí mi bendición. ¿No es así, Naruto?-

Éso sí trajo de vuelta al joven de sus divagaciones, quién se dirigió a Iruka bastante indignado.

-¡Éso es injusto! ¡No se trata de lo mismo, y usted lo sabe! Como dijo antes, nosotros ya éramos amigos, nos conocíamos muy bien, no había nada por lo que preocuparse...-

-Sí, es lo mismo, Naruto. Tal vez a vos no te parece, pero yo estaba muy preocupado. ¿Y si no salía bien? ¿Y si sus diferencias terminaban siendo más fuertes que sus lazos y ambos terminaban lastimados? Pero eras feliz, y yo no iba a sacarte éso. Fui tolerante, y mirá como salió: ¡hasta ya viven juntos! Fue bueno que les dejara expresarse, y todo terminó más que perfecto. ¿Es mucho pedir por lo mismo? ¿Una oportunidad de mostrarte que yo también soy feliz?-

Naruto volvió a desviar la mirada, pero Iruka podía adivinar lo que pensaba: ambos argumentos peleaban para poder llegar a una solución acerca de quién tiene razón. Fue entonces cuando se prendió la lamparita que combinaba la psicología del profesor y la astucia del viejo bromista de la clase.

-¿Qué tal sí vos y yo hacemos un pequeño experimento? Una tarea que te mantenga ocupado el resto de la semana.-

-¿Experimento? ¡Ya no estoy en la academia como para que me ande mandando tarea, sensei!-

-Sólo una pequeña ayuda para que puedas esclarecer tus ideas, Naruto. Es simple: una vez terminemos nuestro almuerzo, volvé a casa y seguí tu vida normalmente. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo.-

-¿Y...?-

-Conviví normalmente con tu pareja, pero prestá mucha atención a esos momentos especiales que ocurren cuando menos te lo esperás.-

-¿Y...?-

-A medida que van pasando los días, andá anotando cuales son las cosas que te gustan de esos momento, y especialmente de _él.-_

-¿Y...?

-Al cabo de siete días, volvemos a encontrarnos acá y comparamos resultados. Quiero al menos una lista de diez, nada con andar viniendo con dos renglones porque "no se me ocurría que escribir, sensei".-

-¿Y...?-

-Y... si te digo el resultado, ¿cuál es el punto de hacer ésto?-

Obviamente esa respuesta no le gustó nada a Naruto, pero al verse traicionado por sus propios sentimientos y con esa cara bondadosa y sonriente en frente suyo (en algún otro lado, a Kakashi le está sangrando la nariz por instinto nomás), no le quedó más opción que aceptar la propuesta.

-Está bien, jugaré bajo sus reglas. Más vale que salga algo bueno de todo ésto, sino prometo, como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, ¡que no pararé hasta hacerlo comprender su error!-

Y entonces el rubio se tragó de una todo el ramen que quedaba, se limpió la boca con la manga de su campera (tranquilas, Sasuke ya está trabajando en éso) y después de dejar el dinero sobre la mesa, se retiró con tan sólo un "¡Lo veo en una semana, sensei!".

Iruka se sirvió un poco más de sake mientras analizaba lo sucedido. No salió como él esperaba. Creía que al haber sufrido la experiencia personalmente, su alumno lo iba a comprender un poco más. Era obvio que no iba a recibir la noticia con los brazos abiertos, pero...

-¡Ah! ¡Y será mejor que no me entere que ese pervertido se aprovechó de la semana que tendrá libre, porque entonces SÍ LO MATO! (Sí, gritos provenientes de la calle. Nuestro protagonista tan discreto como siempre)

...pero tratándose de Naruto, Iruka llegó a la conclusión de que la sacó bastante barata.

**-Continuará-**


	2. Cap 2: Naruto no shuu

**Status: **En progreso, cap. 2/4.

**Género: **Humor, romance.

**Parejas: **Naruto/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka. Leve mención de Lee/Sakura y Shikamaru/Ino.

**Rating: **T (PG-13).

**Línea temporal: **Futuro alterno, los muchachos tendrán alrededor de 18-19 años. Tal vez algo OOC.

**Disclaimer: **¡SÍ! ¡Naruto me pertenece! Mide alrededor de 20cm, está hecho de tela, me lo trajeron de España, y se sienta en mi repisa entre Harry, Kaworu y Edward. ¿Eh? ¿Se referían a Naruto, _la_ _serie_? Ah, no, esa no es mía. Buuuuuhhhhh... (Créditos por la idea para la discusión de los chicos, la tomé prestada del fic "The Uchiha Couple")

**Fanart: **Tabe-chan dibujó una escena de este capítulo, pueden encontrar el link en mi profile.

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! No saben que contenta que me ponen. Especialmente después de que varias personas dijeron que mantenía a los personajes en carácter, cosa que significa mucho para mí, ya que siempre ando preocupada a ver si no me voy de mambo al escribirlos.

**Sobre los aspectos "culturales" del fic:** Que una pareja intercambie sus diarios íntimos es una costumbre muy común entres los jóvenes japoneses. Yukata y geta son prendas típicas niponas. Yukata es un kimono unisex más liviano, y las geta son las sandalias de madera. Deben haber visto ambas millones de veces en los animes, especialmente cuando van a los festivales y a las aguas termales. La película que están mirando fue un invento mío del momento mientras desarrollaba la escena (aunque seguramente existe una con argumento similar). "No shuu" significa "la semana de".

* * *

**TAREA PARA EL HOGAR**

**Capítulo 02: Naruto no Shuu.**

Más tarde esa misma noche, dos figuras descansaban en su cama bajo la luz de la luna. La primera, de pelo negro y dueña de casa, dormía plácidamente mientras abrazaba con firmeza a la persona que estaba a su lado. Esta segunda figura, sin embargo, no podía dormir, a pesar de las extenuantes, eh... _actividades_ que se habían desarrollado sólo unos momentos antes.

Y es que Naruto tenía mucho para reflexionar. La charla que había tenido con Iruka lo dejó muy pensativo con respecto a su relación con Sasuke. _¿Momentos especiales? Ja, sí, como no._

¿Naruto amaba a Sasuke? Sí. ¿Sasuke amaba a Naruto? Sí. ¿Se arrepentía alguno de lo que llevan hasta ahora? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ambos habían dejado todo en claro el momento en el que decidieron darse una oportunidad. Pero que sean una pareja feliz y estable no significaba que se tuvieran que comportar como una. Naruto no podía recordar un solo momento dulce, meloso, adorable, especial, como quieran llamarlo, que hubiera tenido con su novio. Tal vez el hecho de que sean dos varones contaba mucho. No había una mujer que exigiera romance y ternura.

O tal vez ése era exactamente el punto. Su relación había crecido a partir de otras bases: antes que cualquier otra cosa fueron rivales, compañeros de equipo, amigos, cómplices, _mejores_ amigos, contrincantes a muerte, ¿hermanos quizá? No era normal porque no empezó de manera normal. Nunca hubo coqueteo, ni flores, ni cine, ni chocolates, ni intercambio de diarios, ni primera cita, ni beso de las buenas noches, ni suspiradas palabras de amor.

No, lo que hubo fue más bien tensión acumulada, las hormonas de la edad, sentimientos reprimidos, entrenamiento bajo el sol, poca ropa por el calor, yo te pateo acá, vos me golpeás allá, yo meto mano por este otro lado y de un momento al otro estaban rodando por el piso con las bocas unidas, los labios partidos por la intensidad del beso, los dientes chocándose con fuerza y las lenguas peleando por dominar.

No hubo una suspirada declaración de amor después de éso. Lo que siguió fue una pelea digna de los ninjas que la integraban, con gritos llenos de "teme" y "dobe", mientras se echaban la culpa mutuamente de "por qué no dijiste algo antes".

No hubo una romántica primera vez a la luz de las velas el día de su primer aniversario. A la semana ya estaban rodando por el piso una vez más, sólo que esta vez sin ropa, tratando de ganar el control entre caricias y besos. Ahí mismo, en medio del departamento de Naruto. No, no fue romántico. Fue violento, frenético, delirante, lujurioso. Como ellos.

No hubo charla sobre la "vida en pareja". Naruto simplemente se apareció un día con las valijas en la mansión Uchiha declarando que estaba harto de que las personas de su edificio lo trataran como basura. Sasuke no objetó, sólo le abrió la puerta y le hizo un espacio en su armario, su cama, su _hogar_.

No hubo una elección de nombres para llamarse mutuamente. "Mi amor", "mi vida", "querido", eran palabras comunes y desgastadas con el tiempo. En cambio, "dobe", "teme" y "usuratonkachi" formaban un vocabulario con un significado para único para ellos. Hace rato que habían dejado de ser insultos para pasar a ser apodos cariñosos.

No hubo anuncio para familiares y amigos. La gente de Konoha se despertó una mañana para encontrarlos a los dos yendo a entrenar tomados de la mano, dedicándole a todo aquel que se atreviera a abrir la boca, una mirada llena de odio y con un pequeño brillo que traía consigo una advertencia.

_Mío._

Naruto hizo un alto en su viaje por los recuerdos para pasarse la mano por el cuello y sentir todas las marcas que Sasuke le había dejado.

_Bueno, si hay un aspecto de nuestra relación d__efinitivamente incuestionable, ése es la posesión._

A decir verdad, no era algo por lo que asombrarse. Debido a sus pasados, era inevitable que terminaran comportándose así cuando al fin consiguieron pareja. No era algo que molestara a Naruto, de hecho lo alentaba. Giró despacio su cuerpo encerrado por los brazos de Sasuke para poder contemplar su propio trabajo. Nada mal, se dijo así mismo. Lástima que fue un nuevo empate.

Pero a pesar que Naruto estaba orgulloso que su novio le quiera mostrar a todo el mundo que ÉL había sido el elegido por su corazón y no alguna de esas locas mujeres (_¡JA!_), lamentablemente el rubio no podía hacer lo mismo: y es que Sasuke había vuelto a usar sus remeras con cuello alto, evitando así que todos pudieran admirar el resultado de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo.

Todo ésto hizo que sus amigos trataran a Naruto como una nena y todos los chistes fueran dirigidos a él (Kiba era particularmente insoportable). Para empeorar las cosas, Kyuubi no quiso ayudar a deshacerse de dicho problema, alegando que ya que iba a tener que aguantar a la pareja de tortolitos, al menos se iba a divertir un rato. El muchacho no pudo discutir demasiado, sino iba a perder el beneficio con el que ya contaba. Y es que gracias a los poderes sanadores del zorro, Naruto no caminaba gracioso por las mañanas.

Se acomodó un poco más en los brazos de su amante, y comenzó a trazar lentamente con su dedo índice todas las marcas que adornaban ese cuello que tanto le gustaba morder. Recordó como Sasuke le tomó un _repentino cariño_ a Kyuubi cuando se enteró que éste no iba a interferir en sus planes de dejar al rubio marcado de pies a cabeza; tal memoria le hizo a Naruto sonreír.

Y fue cuando al fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que Iruka-sensei trataba de decirle.

No debían ser momentos románticos con una atmósfera especial. Debían ser momentos con un _significado _especial para _él_. ¿Es que ya no lo había pensado antes? No era una pareja normal porque no empezó como una pareja normal; lo que significaba que sus ratos juntos tampoco iban a ser normales. Pero éso no quería decir que no los disfrutaran al máximo.

Naruto se acurrucó en el pecho de Sasuke, pasando él también sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su compañero. Ahora que su mente estaba en paz, podía dedicarse a dormir.

_Ésto__ va a ser más fácil de lo que yo pensaba..._

**********

Por más urgente que sea el asunto, algunas cosas deberían prohibirse durante las misiones, pensaba Sasuke.

Por ejemplo, contratar ninjas enfermos. No importa si tengan el más mínimo resfriado, un estornudo en el momento equivocado podría llegar a ser fatal. También hay que evitar viajar sin un compañero que carezca de conocimientos médicos, y nunca, NUNCA, hay que dejarse convencer por Godaime de llevar un genin en el equipo "para ayudarlo a fortalecer el espíritu". La dichosa lista era bastante larga, pero el último punto agregado recientemente (de hecho, unas horas atrás) era para Sasuke el más ridículo de todos.

¡Como van a permitir que una mujer viaje con NUEVE MESES DE EMBARAZO!

Se suponía que no iba a ser una tarea complicada. Él y Naruto fueron los guardias asignados para ir a buscar a Yukio-san al extremo sur del País del Fuego y traerla a Konoha para una reunión con la Hokage (que simulaba estar muy contenta al respecto pero en verdad detestaba los malditos encuentros con los lores). Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al llegar y descubrir que no estarían cuidando de una persona, sino de _dos_. Ni hablemos de su reacción cuando se dieron cuenta a mitad de camino, que su "misión" sufría de _contracciones_.

Hay que tener en cuenta que el viaje de un extremo a otro del país, el cual a un ninja le llevaría menos de veinte horas, a una persona común a paso normal le tomaría al menos dos días. Así tuvieron que optar por lo inevitable: se turnaron para cargar a la pobre mujer en sus espaldas y llegaron a Konoha junto al anochecer. Tsunade no tardó en ocuparse de aliviar un poco el dolor mientras preparaban lugar en el hospital.

Y era allí donde se encontraban ahora. Sasuke se había instalado contra una de las paredes de la sala de espera, con los brazos cruzados y su típica actitud de "no-me-molestes-porque-morís-quemado-y-o-electrocutado". Tal vez sea algo estúpido, pero sentía que si el procedimiento terminaba mal, sería su culpa, a pesar que en ningún momento les ordenaron lidiar con asuntos referentes a la maternidad.

Pero había algo más que le estaba preocupando al Uchiha además del resultado de su misión, y éso era su novio. Naruto -que cuando está nervioso usualmente camina de un lado para el otro sin dejar de hablar- se encontraba sentado a su lado, con una actitud demasiado serena. Era una escena bastante atípica en el rubio: cruzado de piernas en el suelo, haciendo girar un kunai en sus dedos y suspirando cada cinco segundos. Sasuke los había contado: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... suspiro. Después de ver como ésto se repetía una y otra vez, decidió que era su deber confrontarlo y preguntarle que era lo que le estaba pasando. Pero justo en ese momento, Tsunade apareció en el pasillo.

Ambos esperaban un reporte completo de la operación, pero la Hokage se limitó a sonreír y hacerles un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran. Luego de recorrer un largo pasillo, llegaron su destino: la habitación 402. Tsunade ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, entró directamente en la sala con el anuncio de "Aquí los traje, Yukio-san". Sasuke miró a Naruto con las cejas alzadas, preguntándole silenciosamente que estaba pasando. Naruto sólo se frunció de hombros y siguió a la baa-chan dentro, con su novio pisándole los talones.

-Oh, Uzumaki-kun, Uchiha-kun, les pido disculpas. Sé que deben estar cansados y querrán irse a sus casas para relajarse, pero no quería dejar el hospital sin haberles dado las gracias.-

Los dos ninjas se acercaron a la cama donde se encontraba la mujer e hicieron una reverencia.

-No es nada, Yukio-san. Sólo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Felicitaciones, cuenta usted con un bebé realmente hermoso.- El Uchiha alzó la vista y notó que Naruto contemplaba al niño en los brazos de su madre. Era ese brillo en sus ojos... ¿_melancolía_?

-Muchísimas gracias, Uzumaki-kun. Ahora, si me disculpan, parece que a pesar de mi situación, el comité no va a perdonarme la reunión, así que será mejor que duerma un poco.-

-Esperaré el reporte mañana por la mañana. Pueden retirarse.- Les permitió Tsunade. Ambos jóvenes repitieron su reverencia y se retiraron.

El camino a casa se estaba poniendo muy extraño. Naruto continuaba callado y con la mirada perdida, y Sasuke se encontró en una situación insólita para él: debía abrir la conversación. ¡Pero no sabía que decir! El que solía hablar era el rubio, Sasuke siempre se limitó a escuchar. Aún así, hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

-Increíble, ¿no? La fuerza interna que necesitan las mujeres para hacerse cargo de traer vida a este mundo...-

Le tomó cinco pasos más al Uchiha para darse cuenta de que caminaba solo. Giró en su lugar y vió que Naruto se encontraba parado en su lugar, con la cabeza baja y sus puños temblando. Suspiró algo que el otro no llegó a entender.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Naruto volvió a balbucear.

-Usuratonkachi, no puedo entenderte sin no hablás más alto.-

-¡MIERDA, DIJE QUE YO NO PUEDO HACER ÉSO!-

-¿Naruto?- Sasuke corrió preocupado al lado de su pareja.

-Desde que éramos chicos, tu sueño siempre fue el mismo: revivir a tu clan. Y éso es algo que yo no puedo brindarte.-

Poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su novio, Sasuke hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Será mejor que me prestes toda tu atención, dobe. Cuando me arrastraste aquí luego de la pelea con Orochimaru, me dijiste que tendría que pensar un poco más en mí mismo. Que dejara de ser Sasuke Uchiha y sea sólo Sasuke. Que no me deje llevar por lo que esperan los demás de mí (poder, venganza, renombre) y elija lo que yo quiera hacer. Y yo te elegí a _vos_, ¿entendido? Que éso quede bien grabado en tu cabeza, usuratonkachi.-

Compartieron un beso dulce, pero Naruto seguía dudoso.

-Pero Sasuke...-

-Y cuando llegue el momento, podremos considerar varias opciones, no creas que no lo he pensado antes. Después de todo, es medio difícil querer concretar tu sueño de una familia cuando te das cuenta de que sos _gay_.-

Con éso sí pudo convencer a Naruto, que ahora reía ante tal comentario. Cuando se calmó un poco, abrazó a Sasuke suspirando un "Gracias".

-Y como última instancia, podremos intentar algo con tu Sexy no...-

-Terminá esa frase, teme, y vas a estar durmiendo en el sillón por un año.-

**********

Pero que película más mala.

¿Por qué estaban mirando esa porquería? Ah, sí, porque todo el mundo se la había recomendado. A Naruto le dolió un poco el orgullo al darse cuenta que "todo el mundo" significaba Sakura, Ino, Hinata... todas _mujeres_. Sasuke se lo había advertido: no te gastes, dobe, es sólo otra película de amor. Pero al final, la curiosidad les ganó a ambos (o al menos a Naruto) y alquilaron el dichoso film, que compartieron acurrucados en el sillón con mucho enorme pote de pochoclo (salados, ya que a cierto morocho no le gustan los dulces).

Sasuke se había quedado dormido hacía más de media hora.

Naruto la seguía mirando de cabeza dura que era, nomás. Pero se estaba aburriendo como el mejor. Las excusas de porque Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde tenían más argumento. Y miren si era mala, que hizo que una persona como Naruto Uzumaki (que solía entretenerse con explosiones y tiroteos) tan sólo pensara en la palabra argumento.

La historia era bastante _cliché_: chica común y corriente se enamora de chico super-star que al comienzo ni la registra pero algo pasa entre ellos cuando se chocan un día por la calle y él no deja de pensar en ella, y ella pasa de repente de ser una chica promedio a una súper belleza gracias a su mejor amiga (que también le gustaba el chico pero se rinde ante ver el "verdadero amor que comparten"), pero no se anima a decirle la verdad porque teniendo tantas modelos de dónde elegir, ¿por qué la elegiría a ella? Entonces ella se va muy muy lejos y él la va a buscar al aeropuerto y se besan y se confiesan y son todos felices.

Para Naruto todo era basura. Pensar que alguien realmente te gusta sólo por como lucen y por como actúan ante los demás es algo que hacés sólo cuando aún sos joven e inocente, en épocas de escuela (hablando por experiencia propia). Una verdadera relación hay que construirla, ya sea de amor, amistad, o respeto. Naruto se ganó la amistad de sus compañeros ninja, el amor de Sasuke y poco a poco el respeto de cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha, trabajando duro y dando lo mejor de sí a cambio. Ver historias como ésa le irritaba bastante, era como ver a...

El rubio se ruborizó cuando al fin entendió. Tal vez la película no era taaaan mala, lo que pasa es que le recordaban a la cosa que más le irritaba en este mundo: las fanáticas de Sasuke.

A pesar de que hoy en día su relación era algo conocido por todos, algunas de ellas seguían insistiendo en que eran lo que Sasuke necesitaba, una figura femenina a su lado. Siempre fueron molestas y lo siguen siendo, pero en el pasado Naruto llegó a temerles: tal vez su novio lo dejara para tener "una esposa digna". Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que éso era una ridiculez. No sólo porque Sasuke se encargaba de asegurárselo todos los días, sino también comprendió que él nunca podría llegar a estar al lado de alguien así.

Naruto miró la pantalla del televisor: la feliz pareja se casó y te mostraban "sutilmente" la luna de miel. La chica se encontraba tirada en la cama y dejaba que el hombre haga todo el trabajo. Llegó a la conclusión de que ésa debía ser la razón porque la que tanto él como su pareja se sentían atraídos por personas de su mismo sexo. Necesitaban a alguien que sea su igual, que les dé un desafío, que pelaran con ellos, no detrás de ellos. Qué demuestre el deseo tanto como su compañero. Las mujeres se entregaban ciegamente y creían que con éso basta. Por supuesto, había excepciones, y cada vez que Naruto pensaba en ciertas dos kunoichis amigas suyas de carácter muy fuerte, no podía más que sentir lástima por Lee y Shikamaru.

La gente se equivocaba si creía que Naruto era la mujer de la relación. Ellos eran iguales, y como iguales se comportaban. Sí, puede ser que la primera vez, Sasuke haya sido el activo, pero apenas comenzó el segundo round, Naruto hizo valer sus derechos. De allí en adelante siempre se turnaron. Y sabía muy bien que a su novio no le molestaba quedar como pasivo, de hecho, él mismo le dijo que le excitaba terriblemente ver como Naruto tomaba el control y trabajaba para satisfacerlo. Ambos compartían el sentimiento de querer ser el centro de atención del otro.

Suficiente, pensó Naruto. Tomó el control remoto y paró la cinta. Ya que había tantas cosas que no le gustaban, entonces las haría a su manera. Poniéndose en cuatro, lentamente se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke (que cuando cayó dormido se había recostado) y comenzó a frotar su nariz contra el cuello del morocho. Dejando una mano para sostenerse, utilizó la otra para subir la remera negra y acariciar el pecho del bello durmiente. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz que le habló al oído.

-Luego de someterme a semejante tortura a la que llamás película, será mejor que hagas algo para compensarme, dobe, y que lo hagas _bien.-_

-Quedate tranquilo que de ésto no te vas a olvidar nunca, teme.-

-Promesas, promesas...-

**********

Después de una misión difícil, no había nada como llegar a tu casa y que te reciba tu pareja con un plato de comida caliente.

Sasuke dejó sus sandalias en la entrada y arrojó el bolso en el sillón, desempacaría más tarde. Ahora lo único que deseaba era cenar, y luego tendría un muy deseado (y _rubio_) "postre". A medida que recorría el pasillo, su nariz podía identificar los distintos aromas que llegaban desde la cocina y sus oídos pudieron escuchar unos ruidos raros. Cuando un ritmo pegadizo empezó a sonar, se dio cuenta de que era la radio. Y lo otro era la voz de su dobe, que cantaba la letra que al parecer se sabía de memoria.

-Ya sé que no te gusta este tipo de música, ¡pero _yo_ soy el qué está cocinando y por lo tanto _yo_ elegiré lo que escucharemos!-

Sasuke esperó una respuesta para saber con quién se encontraba Naruto en esos momentos, pero nunca llegó. Lo que quería decir que sólo podría estar hablando con _alguien_... En vez de sorprender a su novio como tenía planeado, el Uchiha decidió esconder su presencia y acercarse silenciosamente. _Siempre es divertido "verlos" discutir..._

Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y pudo admirar la vista sin ser notado. Naruto iba de un extremo al otro de la cocina preparando todo, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción. Sasuke no podía creer lo sexy que se vía el rubio con ese delantal, meneando la cola para un lado y para el otro. La única razón por la que dejaba de cantar era para continuar la discusión que tomaba lugar en su cabeza.

-¿Quién dice que no puedo apreciar otra comida que no sea ramen?-

Sasuke giró sus ojos al escuchar ésto.

-Para tu información, estúpido zorro, ¡al teme sí le gusta comer lo que yo preparo!-

Bueno, éso sí era verdad. Resulta que Naruto realmente podía cocinar, después de todo, gracias a las enseñanzas de Iruka-sensei. La razón por la que seguía comprando ramen instantáneo, era por fanático, nomás.

-¡No sé porqué escucho los consejos de una enorme bola de pelos para la cual alimentarse significa despoblar un bosque!-

Sasuke continuó mirando por unos minutos más el intercambio que nunca dejaba de entretenerlo, e incluso a veces lo ponía un poco celoso. Recordó todas las veces que le dijo a Naruto que su cuerpo y alma le pertenecen, a lo que su pareja respondía riéndose, todo por culpa de Kyuubi que respondía con algún comentario sarcástico sobre como tendría que hacerle competencia en lo de la parte del cuerpo (todo ésto, claro está, él se enteraba luego de que Naruto detuviera su ataque de risa y lo convenciera de decirle cuál fue el mensaje del zorro).

El estómago del Uchiha hizo ruido, recordándole a su dueño que necesitaba alimento. Sasuke pensó que ya tuvo suficiente de compartir a su dobe por el día de hoy, así que silenciosamente se acercó por detrás y pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura, le habló al oído.

-Sé que podés escucharme, zorro, así que hagamos un trato: no molestes más a Naruto mientras termina de cocinar y más tarde yo no olvidaré de recordarle sus obligaciones.-

Para llevar una convivencia pacífica, Sasuke siempre se aseguraba de que Naruto "corte el link" que tenía con Kyuubi antes de que comenzaran sus "actividades", para que de esa manera el demonio pudiera dormir en paz y ellos tuvieran algo de privacidad.

Luego de mirar al espacio por unos segundos, Naruto al fin se dio vuelta y Sasuke pudo notar que tenía manchado el cachete con salsa.

-Todo arreglado, Kyuubi ya se fue a dormir.- Beso en la boca. -Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke.-

**********

-Dejá de hacer éso.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-_Éso_.-

-¿Podrías ser más específico, por favor? ¿A qué te referís con "éso"?-

-¡No te hagas el inocente, usuratonkachi! ¡Sabés perfectamente a qué me refiero!-

-No, no lo sé. Yo sólo me encuentro acá sentado, estudiando un pergamino, disfrutando de mi mousse de chocolate...-

-Exacto.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tampoco tengo derecho a comer?-

-Por supuesto que tenés derecho a comer. ¿¡Pero hace falta que lo hagas _con la mano_?!-

-¿Perdón? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que la comida sabe mejor si se la come con la mano!-

-Éso es ridículo...-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces por qué nunca te ví comer ramen con la mano?-

-Dah, tonto, ¡porque me quemaría! ¡Además sería un enchastre! ........... Mmh, ésto está delicioso...-

-Bien, acepto tu "razón" por la que comés con la mano, ¿pero que necesidad hay de que lo hagas tan-tan-tan...?-

-¿Qué pasa, por qué estás tan colorado? Oohh... Parece que a mi novio le excita algo tan inocente como verme comer...-

-¡Mojar el dedo en chocolate para que luego lo _lamas lentamente _haciendo _esos_ sonidos no tiene nada de inocente!-

-Éso depende de donde se vea el asunto. ¿Querés probar?-

-¡Sabés perfectamente que no me gustan los dulces! ¡Y dejá de tratar de desviar al conversación porque sé que lo estás haciendo a propósit-! .............-

-¡Auch! ¡Me mordiste!-

-Te dije que no me gustaban los dulces.-

-Éso no te paró antes... mi dedo está completamente limpio.-

-Hn.-

-Hey, teme, ¿sabés que es mejor qué comer mousse de chocolate con la mano?-

-Cuantas veces te tengo que recordar que no me gustan los chocolates...-

-Comerlo en la cama con tu pareja usando lo que sea menos las manos.-

-...pero haré una excepción por hoy.-

**********

-¡DOBE!-

-¡TEME!-

La pelea había empezado hace rato, y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto. Comenzó por una tontería, pero como todo lo que ellos hacen, fue llevada al extremo.

-¡No creo que llegues a ningún lado si seguís con ideas tan estúpidas en la cabeza! ¡Tené por seguro que yo no voy a querer ser el subordinado de un Hokage como vos!-

Auch. Éso dolió.

Podrán pelearse día por medio, e insultarse hasta el cansancio, pero hay algunas cosa con las que simplemente no se juega. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, aguantándose de responder a semejante ofensa, y simplemente dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. _No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar..._

Una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo. Sabía lo que pasaría hora, y sabía que tenía que ser fuerte. Esta vez Sasuke se había ido demasiado lejos. _No voy a girar, no voy a girar, no voy a girar..._

-Me fui de boca. No debería haber dicho éso, no sé en que pensaba.- Suspiró. -Lo siento, Naruto.-

Pero finalmente giró. Y es que por más que sabía lo que iba a pasar, nunca se cansaba de verlo. Sasuke estaba completamente tenso: su mano estaba helada, sus labios temblaban, y su cabeza estaba inclinada para abajo, lo que hacía que esos largos mechones negros (con los que a Naruto le encantaba jugar) taparan sus ojos. Pero éso no le prohibía al rubio ver la expresión en su mirada: pedía a gritos sólo una cosa. _No me dejes, no me dejes, no me dejes..._

Naruto estaba segurísimo que Sasuke no era conciente de que, dadas las circunstancias, podía llegar a poner cara de perrito triste. Y él sabía de qué hablaba, ya que era un experto.

Ante cualquier negativa del Uchiha, nuestro protagonista en seguida juntaba sus manos, abría grande los ojos y con el labio inferior saliendo para afuera, suspiraba un "¿_Por favor_?". Nunca fallaba, tenía a su novio comiendo de la palma de su mano. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. Naruto no podía hacer nada cuando Sasuke bajaba todas sus defensas y, rompiendo el muro que había construido alrededor de él mismo, se mostraba ante él en estado puro. _Solo no sobrevivo, solo no sobrevivo, solo no sobrevivo..._

Y no olvidemos el hecho de que cuando hacía éso, se veía absolutamente _adorable._

-Yo también lo siento. No debí haberte... emmh...-

-¿Ya olvidaste por qué peleábamos, verdad?-

-Je... jeje... creo que sí.-

Otro suspiro. -¿Qué te parece si terminamos ésto con una pequeña pelea de práctica a puño limpio? Sólo puro taijutsu.-

-Suena bien.-

_No me vas a ganar, no me vas a ganar, no me vas a ganar..._

**********

_Corre, Sasuke, corre._

Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, salto, derecha, atajo por el callejón, derecha.

¿Es que acaso él no había sido claro?

Izquierda, vuelta, regreso, derecha, derecha.

¿O tal vez todas ellas sufrían de problemas de audición?

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derechaderechaderecha...

¿Por qué las mujeres no podían tomar un "no" como respuesta?

Izquierda, derecha---

Un momento... ése era... ¡Naruto! ¡Sí! ¡Su novio lo ayudaría a escapar de sus enloquecidas fans usando sus Kage Bunshin!

Pero no estaba solo. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que lo acorralaban?

Sasuke se acercó un poco más y notó a los únicos seres vivientes que le molestaban más que sus propias admiradoras:

_Las fanáticas de Naruto._

¡Malditas perras! ¡Pasaron toda su vida tratándolo como basura y como ahora estaba crecido y más lindo todas se le tiraban encima como conejas en celo! ¡Debían pagar! Sasuke lanzó unos kunai que cayeron delante de su rubio, haciendo que las locas retrocedieran, permitiéndole así ponerse al lado de su pareja. Iba a decir algo cuando lo interrumpieron. Tan concentrado estaba en su acto de defensa que había olvidado algo...

-¡Sasukeku~un!-

Mierda, estaban rodeados. Sasuke trataba de idear un plan de escape cuando sintió que Naruto le hablaba.

-¿Lo que quieren ellas es que elijamos, no? ¿Qué te parece si les mostramos de una ves por todas cuál es _nuestra elección_?-

Sí Sasuke no entendió el significado de esas palabras, de seguro lo captó cuando vio esa sonrisa maligna de zorro. La propuesta lo sorprendió, Naruto nos solía sentirse cómodo haciendo cosas en público. Obviamente no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Poniéndose en posición, pasaron sus brazos alrededor del otro y unieron sus bocas (y lenguas) en un apasionado beso.

Éso las iba a hacer enfadar. Podían sentirlo, en cualquier momento comenzarían los gritos de...

-¡KAWAII~I!-

...no éso. Cortaron el beso para poder respirar, y ver lo que estaba pasando.

Tal como lo imaginaron, varias chicas estaban aterrorizadas al ver a "el amor de sus vidas" besar a otro hombre. Pero había un grupo que las estaba ahuyentando: al parecer, sacaron de la nada unos prendedores que decían "Defensoras del Shounen Ai" y alegaban que no iban a permitir que nadie dañara tan hermosa escena _lime_ entre tan divinos _bishonen_.

Y así fue que Sasuke y Naruto descubrieron un terror más grande del que cualquiera de sus fans podía darles: conocieron a la _fangirl yaoi_.

Bueno, al menos el truco había funcionado, ¿no?

**********

Bien, despacio: talón, apoyo, talón, apoyo, talón, apoyo...

-¿Y, dobe? ¿Te falta mucho?-

-¡Calmate un poco, teme! ¡Me cuesta caminar en ésto!-

-"Ésto" se llaman geta, y creo que recordar que hacerlo fue tu idea.-

Éso no era del todo verdad. Naruto sólo quería ser amable con Sasuke. Temprano a la mañana, había encontrado al Uchiha mirando una foto de sus padres. Le costó sacarle la historia, pero la consiguió: resulta que ese día era el aniversario de su casamiento. Todos los años, madre, padre y sus _dos_ hijos iban a cenar todos juntos para festejar. Se vestían con sus mejores prendas y encargaban una mesa en el restaurante más caro de la villa.

Naruto no quería que su novio perdiera tan bonita tradición familiar, así que insistió en que ellos deberían seguir haciéndolo. Sasuke al principio no quiso saber nada, pero finalmente aceptó. Y aunque no lo demostraba, alguien que supiera leerlo podía decir que se sentía muy emocionado.

Cuando al fin llegó a la sala de estar donde lo esperaban, Naruto supo que valió la pena pelearse con el estúpido calzado. Sasuke lucía una yukata azul con el abanico rojo y blanco grabado en su espalda. Se veía muy bien, especialmente por el hecho de que sonrió cuando vió llegar al rubio.

-Te ves bien, dobe.-

Naruto llevaba una yukata blanca con flamas rojas en el borde, y el símbolo Uzumaki también en la espalda. Sasuke la mandó a hacer especialmente para él y se la regaló en señal de agradecimiento.

-Vos también, teme. ¿Nos vamos ya?-

-Si llegás a la puerta sin caerte en el proceso...-

En venganza, Sasuke tuvo que escuchar durante el camino completo de ida a Naruto hablar sobre toooodo lo que iba comer y cuanto le iba a doler a la billetera del bastardo.

Y una vez allí, hizo cumplir su palabra.

**********

-_Hacelo, Sasuke, vos sabés que querés.-_

Él sabía que estaba mal. No debía hacerlo. Pero era difícil resistirse cuando tenía a Naruto suspirándole al oído con _esa _voz.

_-¿No te sentís furioso cuando la baa-chan te dice que no sos digno de complacerme?__-_

Sí, era verdad. Pero no podía... miró su mano, manchada con esa sustancia blanca... ya había dado el primer paso... tal vez...

_-¿No le haría bien a tu orgullo demostrarle lo contrario?__-_

¡Claro que podía hacerlo! ¡No sólo podía, era _su deber_ hacerlo! ¡Lo que sea por su dobe! Se concentró y comenzó a mover esas manos que sabía utilizar tan bien...

_-Sí, Sasuke, sí...__-_

Ya no podía parar... había probado el fruto prohibido y no podía parar...

_-¡SÍ, ASÍ, MUY BIEN!__-_

Había terminado. Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja, satisfecho con la _performance_ de su novio. Sasuke se alejó un poco para admirar su trabajo.

La cara de piedra de Tsunade ahora lucía unos bigotes, una barba, un parche en el ojo, mocos colgando de su nariz y cicatrices varias. Todo en brillante pintura blanca.

-¿Sabés qué? Éso se sintió extrañamente bien.-

-Te lo dije.-

**********

¡Imposible! ¡No podía tener tanta mala suerte!

A no desesperar. Tal vez sólo había contado mal.

Uno, dos, tres... siete, ocho, ¡NUEVE!

¡Tenía sólo nueve razones! Pero Iruka-sensei le había pedido diez. No podía presentarse mañana con el ejercicio incompleto. Especialmente después de todo el alarde que hizo.

Pero escribir lo que ya tenía no había sido tan fácil como había imaginado. ¡Ya no tenía más ideas! Tan frustrado estaba, que tomó la hoja con sus anotaciones, hizo un bollo y lo arrojó al otro lado de la sala, mientras emitía todas las malas palabras que se le vinieran a la mente.

-¡NARUTO! ¡Dejá de hacer tonterías! ¡Apagá la luz y vení a dormir que ya es tarde, USURATONKACHI!-

Al rubio no le gustó nada que lo ordenaran y lo insultaran, pero al parecer éso hizo que se movieran sus neuronas, ya que se levantó y recuperó su hoja de papel. Luego de alisarla lo más que pudo, agregó algo al final para después volver a hacer una pelota y meterla en el bolsillo de su campera. Una vez que dejó todo listo, se fue a la cama a acurrucarse con su bastardo.

_Veamos si puede competir con ésto, Iruka-sensei._

**-Continuará-**


	3. Cap 3: Iruka no shuu

**Status: **En progreso, cap. 3/4.

**Género: **Humor, romance.

**Parejas: **Naruto/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka.

**Rating: **T (PG-13).

**Línea temporal: **Futuro alterno, los muchachos tendrán alrededor de 18-19 años. Tal vez algo OOC.

**Disclaimer: **¡SÍ! ¡Naruto me pertenece! Mide alrededor de 20cm, está hecho de tela, me lo trajeron de España, y se sienta en mi repisa entre Harry, Kaworu y Edward. ¿Eh? ¿Se referían a Naruto, _la_ _serie_? Ah, no, ésa no es mía. Buuuuuhhhhh... (La "Neko Neko Nya Nya" es invento de Anouk Sparrow, que me la prestó un rato, ya que después de todo es una gran amante de Kakashi. Prohibido su uso sin su permiso).

**Notas: **No saben como necesité resurrección después de esos magníficos reviews. Se portaron estupendo conmigo, gente, y realmente me llegó al corazón, especialmente porque me dijeron que así serían en el manga original, y no puede haber mejor halago para una autora de fics. Espero no desilusionarlos con este capítulo. El Kakashi/Iruka no es tan fácil y no estoy tan "empapada" con ella, es una pareja inventada por el fandom por lo que no sale tan natural como el Sasuke/Naruto. Tal vez este capítulo no haya quedado tan "profundo" como el anterior, y no creo que las emocione tanto, aún así espero que lo disfruten, y espero sus comentarios, sean cual sean.

Creo que no hace falta aclarar que retrocedemos en el tiempo y volvemos al comienzo de la semana, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Iruka. Una vez más, "no shuu" significa "la semana de"

* * *

**TAREA PARA EL HOGAR**

**Capítulo 03: Iruka no Shuu.**

Esa noche, más que ninguna otra antes, Iruka se felicitó a sí mismo por haber conseguido un puesto en la Mesa de Entrada de Reportes durante el último turno del día.

Al principio lo había elegido por practicidad. Trabajaba en la academia durante toda la mañana y tarde, y a la noche, como ya no había muchos ninjas que se acercaran a dejar sus informes a esas horas, Iruka podía dedicarse a corregir exámenes, preparar ejercicios o simplemente relajarse con un buen libro.

Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era el horario perfecto para alguien como él. Los shinobis que llegaban tarde, en su mayoría habían tenido misiones pésimas: su estado era deplorable, su ánimo estaba por el suelo, sus modales eran pésimos y tenían un carácter, porque no hay una manera linda de decirlo, de mierda.

Iruka, siendo la persona más bonachona y amable del universo, era el ninja indicado para recibirlos: tenía el tacto suficiente para tratarlos y esa sonrisa de diez mil watts tranquilizaba a cualquiera. Había veces en las que los animaba tanto, que incluso conseguía una buena historia para contarles a sus alumnos al día siguiente.

Pero no esa noche. Iruka necesitaba un poco de paz para reflexionar sobre la charla que tuvo con Naruto aquella tarde, y recibió con los brazos abiertos lo que sus compañeros de mesa llamaban "un trabajo más aburrido que mirar como se seca la pintura".

Si lo pensaba bien, resultaba ser algo bastante irónico. Aunque Kakashi le atribuyera la responsabilidad de su relación a las habilidades conversacionales de Iruka, el sensei de la academia pensaba que todo había pasado gracias a su estudiante (Kakashi quiso comentarle ésto a Naruto, pero Iruka se lo prohibió absolutamente, por miedo a que haya un asesinato... o un suicidio).

Y es que los reportes del Equipo 7 eran de los últimos en llegar. No porque la misión fuera malísima, ni porque hubiera heridos, se debía simplemente al manejo de horarios de Kakashi. Iruka estaba muy contento al respecto, ya que tenía la oportunidad de seguir viendo a Naruto. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el trío se acostumbró a los desvaríos de su sensei, por lo que dejaron de acompañarlo. Y ahí fue cuando todo empezó.

El nombre de Kakashi Hatake era leyenda en Konoha, e Iruka lo sabía. De hecho, era lo único que sabía acerca de él. Por éso se sentía tan nervioso cuando tuvo que entablar conversación. No quería que el hombre pensara que sólo buscaba, como buena mamá gallina que era, información sobre el progreso de Naruto, ya que sería muy maleducado de su parte. Aunque fuera la pura verdad.

O al menos lo fue al principio. Porque las charlas del clima, poco a poco evolucionaron a comentar que tal estuvieron la clases o las misiones esa semana, hasta transformarse en "_Y, qué me cuenta, ¿tiene planes para hoy, sensei?_".

Y el trato de "usted" y "sensei" quedó olvidado cuando se transformaron en amigos que iban a tomar algo o cenar juntos, contentos de tener alguien solitario que los comprenda a su lado.

Pero los primeros nombres tampoco permanecieron completos por mucho. Los apodos salieron más que naturales el día en que su relación cambió, cuando Iruka pidió -medio en broma, medio en serio- que Kakashi de una vez por todas le mostrara su rostro. La respuesta que obtuvo -medio en broma, medio en serio- fue un simple y bochornoso "_Sólo si vas a hacer algo al respecto con mi boca_".

No era nada fácil llevar adelante una relación tan extraña como la suya, pero Iruka estaba orgulloso de cómo iban hasta ahora. Una vez establecidas unas cuantas reglas y condiciones ("_Ok, ok, yo te espero hasta la hora que haga falta, pero prometeme que no vas a volver a aparecerte en la academia con esas pervertidas ideas acerca de mi escritorio._"), los pequeños choques de personalidad habían disminuido considerablemente, y reinaba una armonía adulta como correspondía (aunque cierto jounin nunca dejaba de comportarse como niño sólo para que el sensei lo "castigara"). Incluso habían llegado a un acuerdo en el cual se irían a vivir juntos, una vez que los miembros del Equipo 7 dejaran de ser chuunins, y Kakashi recuperara sus misiones unitarias y el tiempo necesario para planear una mudanza.

-¡_Yo_!-

El saludo característico de su novio sacó a Iruka de sus pensamientos. Se disponía a darle una calurosa bienvenida al recién llegado, cuando notó a tres personas acompañándolo. El rubio tenía el entrecejo fruncido y miraba a Kakashi atento, como esperando a ver que hacía, mientras su dos compañeros -una muchacha de cabellos rosados y un chico de porte arrogante- lo miraban curiosos, sin entender el porqué de su extraño comportamiento. Ante la expresión de sorpresa de Iruka, Kakashi decidió explicar.

-Parece que mi querido alumno últimamente me extraña mucho, porque hoy insistió en que debía sí o sí acompañarme hasta completar la entrega del informe de la misión, y estaba tan ansioso que hasta convenció a los demás de que lo acompañen.-

Iruka le dirigió una mirada de regaño a Naruto, ya que enseguida había comprendido las razones detrás de tal ansiedad por pasar tiempo con su sensei. El muchacho, en respuesta, puso su mejor cara de inocencia y alzó las cejas preguntando en silencio, "_¿Y yo qué hice ahora?_".

Para no empezar una discusión que no terminaría en nada, Iruka decidió pasar por alto el asunto (al menos por ahora), y se concentró en hacer su trabajo. Aceptó el reporte y mientras lo controlaba, los felicitó por haber roto su propio récord de llegadas temprano ("temprano", dicho en dialecto Equipo 7, lo que significa que aparecieron justo antes que las estrellas).

-Oh, fíjese usted, Iruka-sensei, como estos chicos estaban tan ansiosos por este pequeño trámite que realizaríamos todos juntos, los apresuré para que terminaran la misión a súper velocidad, y llegar temprano acá para que su viejo maestro pudiera ver lo bien que se comportan conmigo.-

Esas palabras provocaron distintas reacciones. Sasuke giró los ojos, Sakura negó con la cabeza en forma resignada, y Naruto volvió a observar a Kakashi atentamente, pero esta vez se podía escuchar un pequeño gruñido por lo bajo. Iruka, por su parte, trató de evitar sonreír abiertamente. Aunque su novio no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, había leído el mensaje entre líneas en la actitud de Naruto, y muy gustoso aceptó la pseudo-declaración de guerra. Antes de que la cosa empeorara, decidió dar por terminada la entrega, dándoles el papel sellado correspondiente que confirmaba la recepción del informe.

-Muchas gracias, Iruka-sensei. Usted tan amable conmigo, como siempre.-

Kakashi realmente estaba jugando con fuego. La expresión de Naruto en esos momentos gritaba a todo volumen "_¡Cómo te atrevés a coquetear con él delante mío, pervertido!_". Iruka se sintió querido y sobreprotegido a la vez, pero sólo se tranquilizó cuando vio que el jounin no iba a jugar más por ese día y, después de un saludo neutro, se retiró con sus tres alumnos.

Uno de los tantos acuerdos al que habían llegado como pareja, fue que Iruka tendría un tiempo para explicarle todo a Naruto antes de mostrar su relación al mundo. Kakashi hizo una broma acerca de que él no sabía que se había juntado con un padre soltero, pero igualmente accedió.

La charla que tuvo esa tarde con Naruto, Iruka la venía planeando hace días, pero de ella Kakashi no sabía nada. El chuunin aprovechó ese momento de valentía repentino antes de que se fuera y volviera a pasar días nervioso imaginándose miles de posibles escenarios.

Mientras observaba la silueta del cuarteto a lo lejos, Iruka ya estaba otra vez comiéndose la cabeza sobre como estarían las cosas después de confrontar a su ex-alumno al final de la semana, y si hacía bien en seguir adelante con la "tarea". Se dijo a sí mismo que su instinto no le había fallado antes y que proseguiría con su "experimento".

_Total, en el peor de los casos, Tsunade-sama al fin tendrá una excusa para poner una orden de restricción en el Equipo 7_, decidió Iruka.

**********

Kakashi Hatake era un hombre con orgullo. Tal vez mucha gente no lo creería (¿cuán orgulloso puede ser un sujeto que lee porno mientras pasea por al calle?), pero era así. Al parecer, su novio no estaba enterado de ésto, por lo que Kakashi se impuso a sí mismo la misión de demostrarle cuan crecido -y aparentemente dañado desde hace unas horas- estaba su orgullo.

¿Cómo logrará hacer ésto, se preguntarán? Fácil, sentándose en la ventana que daba al aula de Iruka, con los brazos cruzados y el puchero más lastimoso de la historia... el cual podría estar surgiendo efecto si de hecho éste pudiera apreciarse de no ser por cierta máscara.

-Juro por Sandaime que no sé que pensás conseguir estando sentado ahí, Kakashi.-

-Mmmh... ¿Qué te parece una explicación de por qué no quisiste aceptar un "rapidito" esta mañana?-

El pobre de Iruka -que estaba acomodando los muebles del salón de clase- casi se mata al tropezar con una silla después de haber escuchado semejante insinuación. Furioso y colorado hasta las orejas, le dirigió una mirada nada amorosa al hombre en la ventana.

-Ya hablamos de ésto antes. Nada de juegos al despertar las mañanas que entro más temprano y no me queda tiempo para...-

-...arreglarte y lucir presentable para tus alumnos porque después de todo sos un modelo a seguir para ellos.- Repitió Kakashi de forma aburrida, arrastrando las palabras que se sabía de memoria.

-Exacto. Ahí tenés tu respuesta. A diferencia de _otros_, yo sí me preocupo por mis estudiantes. Y hablando de jóvenes que cuidar, ¿no hay un trío de chuunins esperándote?-

-¿Y te llamás a vos mismo "preocupado por los estudiantes"? Si me aparezco ahora, los mato a todos de un ataque al corazón por la sorpresa. Éso no sería algo que haría un buen profesor, ¿verdad?-

Luego de suspirar resignadamente, Iruka regresó a su tarea de acomodar escritorios y sillas mientras murmuraba por lo bajo. -Ésto es estúpido...-

A Kakashi no le gustó nada lo que escuchó. Poco a poco se estaba olvidando de su puchero para parecer cada vez más un cachorro abandonado (hay que tener en cuenta que cualquier pequeño gesto inocente de Iruka se vuelve una película dramática en la cabeza de Kakashi).

-¿Acabás de insinuar que mis reclamos no son válidos? La idea de que expresemos lo que sentimos fue tu idea. ¡Ésto no es estúpido!-

-¡Sí lo es!- Gritó Iruka desde el fondo del salón. - Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme que te hizo venir hasta acá, vos solito acabás de darte la respuesta que querías. ¿Es que acaso no tenías tan buena memoria hace diez minutos?-

-¡Claro que sí! Mi primera intención fue venir para pedir disculpas, pero llegué y...-

Iruka se acercó lentamente a la ventana, torciendo la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-¿Llegaste y...?-

-...llegué y vi como arreglabas el salón.-

-¿Y qué hay con éso?-

-No tenés clases hoy, ¿verdad?-

Codeando a Kakashi para que le haga espacio, Iruka se acomodó también en el marco de la ventana cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno, no. Hoy hay reunión de padres.- Kakashi giró los-eh, _el_ ojo. -¿Qué, acaso ahora te tengo que consultar a vos sobre mis decisiones para con mis alumnos?-

-Tus alumnos me importan poco y nada, cosa que sabés bien.- Iruka le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Kakashi, quién simplemente la ignoró y continuó con lo suyo. -Lo que me molesta es la gente que va a venir hoy.-

-¿Te molestan los_ padres _de los alumnos?-

-¿_Padres_? No me hagas reír, amor. Yo también fui chico y vine a la academia, recuerdo estas cosas. Los papás trabajan, y las que vienen a estas malditas reuniones son las _madres_, locas mujeres que se le pegan al maestro y no lo sueltan hasta no terminar de comentarles lo inteligentes, habilidosos y bonitos que son sus hijos...-

Iruka se quedó duro unos minutos. Después de parpadear un par de veces, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento: reírse a carcajadas.

-No es gracioso.- Reprochó un ofendido Kakashi.

-Ja, jaja, no, yo diría que más bien es tierno, pero sé que no te gusta que use esa palabra con vos, así que me quedó con gracioso, jajajajaja...- Iruka ya estaba colorado de tanto reírse, y se hubiera caído por la ventana si no hubiera sido el buen ninja que era.

-No puedo creer que te estés riendo de mis...-

-¿Celos?-

-Esa palabra es muy fuerte. Yo diría mejor... _inquietudes_.-

-¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?-

-¡Claro que confío en vos! En quien no confío es en _ellas_.-

Ahora fue el turno de Iruka de girar sus ojos. Al escuchar murmullos femeninos que se acercaban por el pasillo, se apresuró a bajar de un tirón la máscara de su novio, darle un beso corto pero dulce y volverla a poner en su lugar.

-Andá, que tu equipo de está esperando.-

-Pero Iruka...-

-Si te apurás y llegás a tiempo, tal vez vuelvas temprano y yo te pueda esperar en mi casa con una cena casera como regalo.-

No terminó de decir la frase, que una bola de humo reemplazó al hombre en la ventana. Iruka se apresuró hacia su escritorio donde, mientras esperaba que toda la gente terminara de acomodarse, hizo una nota mental para recordar poner celoso a Kakashi más seguido.

**********

Más tarde, _oh sorpresa_, resultó que Kakashi tenía razón. No sólo el cien por ciento de los que atendieron eran madres, sino también había una en particular que no quería irse. La señora, que había quedado viuda de su marido shinobi hacía unos meses, se puso en el camino de Iruka a la salida de la academia y no paraba de hablar. Incluso cada tanto apoyaba su mano en el pecho del sensei o le apretaba el brazo cada vez que lamentaba que su pobre nene no tuviera una figura paterna a su lado.

Era en ocasiones como aquellas en las que Iruka lamentaba sus perfectos modales. Decirle a la dama que tenía cosas mejores que hacer era una idea que su cerebro simplemente no podía asimilar. En cambio, dicho órgano se ocupó en hacerle recordar todas las frases y excusas que le escuchó decir alguna vez a Kakashi para salvarse de... lo que sea.

Imposible. Iruka sabía que simplemente no tenía lo que se requería para ser un caradura de primera. Además, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Así es, Iruka también tenía su propio -pequeño, pero fuerte- orgullo, y si Kakashi se llegara a enterar de que su novio utilizó sus ideas para librarse de algo que él _ya le había advertido_, no se lo dejaría pasar jamás. Mentirle no era una opción. Él fue el que pidió sinceridad en la relación, y además Kakashi tenía ese molesto talento de saber que estaba pensando...

Luego de parpadear un par de veces, Iruka se preguntó si no estaba "sobre pensando" el asunto, porque al parecer ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones. ¿Estaba loco, o ése que se acercaba ahí era...?

-¿...Pakkun?-

La señora a su lado dejó de hablar por un minuto (_¡Al fin!_) cuando escuchó el suspiro de Iruka, y al dirigir la mirada en la misma dirección que la del sensei, notó al pequeño perro que se acercaba trotando. En seguida pegó un chillido de ésos que pegan las mujeres cada vez que ven algo adorable, y se agachó para hacerle señas al can para que se acercase, mientras hacía pregunta tras pregunta a toda velocidad (_Aquí vamos otra vez..._).

No cabía duda. A pesar de que le faltaba la capa y el protector, Iruka podía reconocer fácilmente a Pakkun. ¿Acaso sus desvaríos se habían hecho realidad? ¿Podría ser que Kakashi hubiera leído su mente y mandó a uno de sus canes en misión de rescate...?

-¡Oh por Dios! Perro idiota, ¡arruinaste mi vestido!-

...o tal vez sólo lo envió a que usara de baño a cualquiera mujer que se le acerque.

Una vez que la mujer terminara de gritar e insultar, saludó de manera cortante a Iruka y se fue. El sensei tan sólo tuvo que cruzar los brazos y alzar una ceja para trasmitir su mensaje. _Furioso. Mucho. Explicaciones._

_Ahora._

-No me mire así, Iruka-san. Yo sólo sigo órdenes.- La voz de Pakkun sonaba algo arrepentida, y no era de extrañarse, después de todo, Iruka había sido muy bien recibido en la peluda "familia" de Kakashi. Ya era hora que alguien los sacara a pasear y les diera de comer cuando correspondía, además, era muy bueno con la pelota y los rascados de barrigas.

-¿Con que órdenes, eh?-

-Ajá. Cualquier mujer (hombres también, pero a ésos _él_ les puede golpear) que pase la franja de 50 cm alrededor suyo, se está entrometiendo en propiedad privada de Kakashi Hatake. Y es mi deber como guardián protegerla.-

Iruka cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. No podía desquitarse con el pobre Pakkun, él no tenía la culpa. No, ésto tenía que resolverse directamente con la fuente...

-Gracias, supongo. Ahora andá y decile a tu amo que te ganaste una recompensa: en vez de abrir latas, que te haga algo de cenar él mismo. Después de todo, va a necesitar la compañía, porque definitivamente no contará conmigo hoy...-

**********

No había muchas personas en la vida de Kakashi en las que confiara para hablar sobre ciertos temas, por éso Iruka había sido una bendición tan grande para él. Pero cuando Kakashi tenía la necesidad de comentar con alguien como se sentía respecto a este reciente cambio en su vida, no podía hacerlo precisamente con su novio.

Así que continuó con su costumbre de visitar a Obito.

Más de una vez se preguntó si debía seguir haciéndolo, ya que estaba seguro que al alma de su mejor amigo no le debía agradar mucho escuchar acerca de las idas y vueltas de una pareja homosexual. Pero luego se convencía a sí mismo de que, si Sakura podía sobrevivir con éso todos los días, entonces a Obito no le importaría tanto un par de historias.

Cuando aquella tarde se disponía a ir a la tumba para sacarse de adentro todo lo que pensaba acerca del castigo que recibió por el llamado "incidente perruno", no contó con que encontraría su lugar de siempre ocupado por Iruka-sensei y sus treinta y cinco enanitos.

Al parecer era una clase de historia al aire libre. El profesor les contaba a sus alumnos acerca de los tiempos de guerra entre las aldeas ninja, y lo que representaba la tumba con todos esos nombres grabados.

Lo primero que se vino a la mente de Kakashi fue retirarse. No quería que Iruka se aprovechara de conocer a un "veterano" para conseguir ponerlo al frente y que comience a hablar de viejos tiempos. Pero luego se dijo así mismo que no habría nada de malo en quedarse parado entre los arbustos por un rato y disfrutar de la suave voz de Iruka, que lograba que algo tan aburrido como la historia se hiciera agradable como un cuento.

Lamentablemente éso no duró mucho, ya que dos pequeñas kunoichis, más interesadas en las flores que en la historia, lo vieron escondido entre los alelíes y comenzaron a señalar y murmurar por lo bajo. En seguida todos los niños se habían dado vuelta y charlaban entre ellos, preguntándose quién era el shinobi que lo espiaba.

-¡Kakashi-san!- Exclamó Iruka sorprendido, y a la vez apenado. -Disculpe, creo que hemos tomado su lugar...-

Kakashi le hizo señas para indicar que no importaba, pero Iruka ya había tomado el control de la situación. Le explicó a los chicos quien era él (ganándose así una ronda de "Oooooh") y luego lo invitó a que se les uniera. El jounin reconsideró lo que había pensado antes sobre no querer recordar todas esas cosas para entretener a un grupo de niños, pero la sonrisa de Iruka actuó como imán para su cuerpo, que se movió solo, acercándose a ellos.

Se alegró que fuera así. Se alegró de poder confiar en Iruka, se alegró de haberle contado todo, se alegró de saber que eligió a la persona indicada para hacerlo. Porque su novio no lo usó como modelo de exposición, sino todo lo contrario: le pidió que se sentara entre los alumnos (que en seguida se corrieron para hacerle lugar) y le dijo que se sintiera libre de agregar cualquier comentario o corregir cualquier detalle de la lección que quedaba.

Ni siquiera en las épocas de la academia había disfrutado tanto de una clase. Kakashi se sentía como un nene otra vez, incluso se había cruzado de piernas y pasado los brazos alrededor de ellas mientras escuchaba atento al sensei, como si fuera un alumno más. Se dijo a sí mismo que alguna vez debería traer a Iruka con él cuando visitaba la tumba.

De seguro a Obito le gustarían mucho más sus historias.

**********

A Iruka le gustaban los refranes. Tal vez a mucha gente le parecerían ridículos, incluso obvios, pero para él transmitían sabiduría. Además, muchas veces te hacían verle la gracia a situaciones no tan agradables.

Ahora, de ahí a usarlos en su contra...

No debió decirle a Kakashi que hiciera algo con su reloj despertador, el cuál no funcionaba. Iruka lo tendría que haber tomado él mismo y llevarlo a arreglar. Se arrepentía de éso una y otra vez la mañana que pasó por el departamento de Kakashi y vió que de hecho, el jounin sí había hecho algo con el aparato.

Le había quitado las agujas, y con un fibrón negro bien grueso le había escrito en el vidrio "_Más vale tarde que nunca_".

Era sábado. Día de descanso, donde uno podía dormir hasta tarde y luego quedarse paseando por la casa en pijama. Cualquiera que se interpusiera en éso estaba quebrantando una ley implícita pero conocida y aceptada unánimemente, por lo que merecía ser castigado.

Iruka no podía evitar madrugar todos los días sin excepción, pero igual comprendía y respetaba lo que hacían los demás durante los fines de semana. Aún así, había sido _Kakashi mismo_ el que lo invitó a desayunar, y luego de dos horas de espera, Iruka ya estaba considerando nunca más hacer comida por adelantado.

-Kakashi...- Dijo Iruka con voz de reproche, mientras tomaba el hombro de su novio y lo sacudía un poco para hacerlo despertar.

-Mmhh...- Fue lo único que consiguió como respuesta.

-¡KAKASHI HATAKE, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE DESPIERTES AHORA MISMO O NO VOLVÉS A VER TU COLECCIÓN DE ICHA ICHA PARADISE!-

Al contrario de lo que pasa en las películas, no hubo una escena graciosa donde el jounin se levantara sobresaltado y muy preocupado por su querida porno. En cambio, sólo se dió la vuelta y, abriendo un ojo (el que tenía desde nacimiento), le habló a su novio lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía más de la mitad de la cara pegada a la almohada.

-............¿'Ruka?

-¿Desayuno?- Preguntó Iruka, mientras mostraba la canasta en sus manos. Sabía que debía hablar con palabras fáciles y oraciones no muy largas que Kakashi pudiera entender en estado somnoliento.

-Hmmm... 'ás tashde.- Y con éso, agarró a Iruka por la muñeca, tiró de ella hasta hacer que el chuunin cayera en la cama y, pasándole los brazos por su cintura, Kakashi se fue acurrucando en su nueva almohada para poder seguir durmiendo.

Iruka quiso protestar, porque ya era tarde, y aún _más_ tarde significaría almuerzo, no desayuno, y no era éso lo que él había cocinado. Pero un bostezo de parte de Kakashi y todos esos sonidos de cachorro que hacía mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, lograron no sólo que Iruka se guardara lo que tenía para decir, sino que él también se acurrucara y tomara una "siesta". Total, también había otra ley implícita pero conocida y aceptada unánimemente.

_Si no puedes con ellos..._

**********

-Bien, empecemos. Yo busco por el lado derecho y vos por el izquierdo. Si llega a ser necesario, agarramos entre los dos el fondo. Esos álbumes deben estar por algún lado...-

-...Emh, ¿Iruka?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿_Éste_ es tu sótano?-

-Vivo acá hace más de quince años, no creo haberme confundido. ¿Por qué, qué pasa?-

-Bueno, es que cuando me dijiste que querías buscar las fotos de tu graduación y me pediste ayuda para ubicarlas, la verdad me imaginé otra cosa...-

-¿Otra cosa? No entiendo.-

-Bueno, sótano generalmente significa "acumulación de antigüedades que ya no uso y dejo que se acumulen con el polvo", no una habitación tan limpia e iluminada como las demás, llena de cajas con nombres para saber que tienen dentro.-

-Nota mental: cuando nos mudemos juntos, del sótano me encargo yo.-

-¿Sabés? Éso dolió.-

-Si vas a pasártelas haciendo chistes, entonces mejor hago ésto yo solo.-

-¡Ésa es precisamente mi punto! ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda si acá está todo embalado y etiquetado?-

-Porque sé que los álbumes de fotos están guardados, como bien decís vos, en su correspondiente caja; el tema es averiguar _dónde está _la dichosa caja.-

-Oh. ¿Dijiste que me tocaba el lado izquierdo?-

-Ajá. Gracias.-

-Mirá, acá hay una sin nombre. ¿Será ésta?-

-No, no es ésa, Kakashi. Dejala a un lado y seguí buscando.-

-¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro? Se le puede haber salido la etiqueta. Mejor la abro para chequear...-

-Que no te molestes, te digo, fijate en otro lado...-

-........ ¿Qué es _ésto_?-

-¡KAKASHI! ¡Te dije que no la abrieras!-

-Valió la pena si hace que te pongas como tomate. A ver, a ver, el hombre que me reta por leer Icha Icha Paradise resulta que tiene su propia colección guardada de... ¿_Neko Neko Nya Nya_?-

-Dejá de reírte, querés. Son de cuando era chico, es normal que un adolescente sienta curiosidad por...-

-¿...por ver mujeres pechugonas tal como vinieron al mundo? ...Y ahí va el efecto tomatazo otra vez. En verdad sos muy tierno, Iruka.-

-No le veo el chiste. ¿Podemos dejar ésto a un lado y seguir buscando lo nos interesa?-

-Pues a mí me interesa más ésto. De hecho, hasta me preocupa un poco, porque yo no tengo estas curvas. ¿Es que acaso me vas a dejar por una mujer joven y bonita, amor?-

-No seas tonto, me dí cuenta de que... emh, podía "doblar" para ambos lados años más tarde. Incluso... _murmullobalbuceomurmullo.-_

-¿Qué dijiste? No pude entenderte.-

-*_suspiro_* Dije que incluso podés encontrar pruebas del cambio si buscás en el fondo de la misma caja...-

-¡Ooooooooh! Jiraiya-sama debería aprender de ésto...-

-No te emociones, esas revistas no van a salir de acá.-

-¿Ni siquiera si logro que encuentres esos álbumes en menos de cinco minutos?-

-Sólo trabajas cuando te conviene. Realmente sos incorregible.-

-¿Y por qué querrías cambiarme? Si son estas cosas las que te gustan de mí.-

**********

Desde que empezó a conocer a Iruka más a fondo, Kakashi no paró de preguntarse porqué un hombre de su inteligencia y habilidad no aspiraba a un puesto más alto que el de chuunin.

Se lo preguntó una vez, y la respuesta que obtuvo tenía algo que ver sobre las nuevas generaciones, el amor a la enseñanza y toda esa clase de cosas que sonaban nobles pero que Kakashi nunca terminó de comprender.

Pero si éso ponía feliz a Iruka, y era una las razones por las que sonría como lo hacía, entonces Kakashi lo dejaría como está. Debería olvidar de una vez ese extraño pero agradable sueño que tuvo una vez donde ambos realizaban misiones juntos, y nunca más abrir la boca sobre el asunto.

En cambio, trabajaría discreta y subliminalmente.

No fue difícil comenzar. Le dijo a Iruka que, a pesar de que hacía ejercicio en la academia, éso no era suficiente para mantener a un chuunin en forma. Incluso se ofreció como compañero de entrenamiento, bajando un poco su nivel -a pesar de las quejas y los sentimientos de culpa de su pareja- para que no le fuera tan difícil.

Al principio le costó un poco volver a pelear como lo hacía de niño (porque aceptémoslo, nunca se preocupo mucho al respecto cuando entrenó al Equipo 7), pero él era un genio y le tomó la mano rápidamente. Las sesiones de práctica eran más que entretenidas, Iruka era un ninja lleno de sorpresas que lograba que una pequeña pelea se volviera todo un desafío. Además, Kakashi estaba orgulloso de como iba aumento la dificultad de a poco y su novio superaba todo sin problemas.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Iruka sintiera que la academia no era apta para un ninja de su nivel y quisiera retomar las misiones. Con un poco de suerte, la Hokage los emparejaría para ello.

Pero al pobre de Kakashi le salió el tiro por la culata, ya que Iruka sí recibió su promoción después de todo, pero no era lo que él esperaba: de un simple sensei había pasado a ser jefe de cátedra. Seguiría metido en esa escuela el resto de su vida.

Una vez más, Kakashi se cayó la boca. No podía decir nada, no cuando Iruka estaba más feliz que nunca.

Menos podía decir todavía, cuando el chuunin vino y le dió las gracias, ya que había conseguido el nuevo puesto por su impresionante mejoría y cómo la aplicó a sus clases, teniendo por resultado genins muchísimo mejor preparados.

Y cualquier cosa que no pensaba decir ya se le había olvidado cuando Iruka le pidió por favor, si no era molestia, que continuaran con los entrenamientos, porque él quería seguir mejorando. Además, si lo llegaban a dejar, luego iba a extrañarlos.

No eran misiones juntos, pero igual Kakashi se felicitó a sí mismo por haber conseguido el tiempo extra con su novio que quería. Y por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, no se enojó con la estúpida academia por agregarle responsabilidades a _su_ sensei.

**********

La cicatriz en su nariz nunca fue motivo de vergüenza para Iruka. Tampoco era algo que él fuera mostrando por ahí como trofeo de guerra junto con una historia heroica. Sencillamente era el recuerdo más importante que sus padres le habían dejado, una muestra del deber de los ninjas para con su aldea. También fue descubierto recientemente que puede ser un punto muy sensible para ser besado y mordisqueado, lo que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca de cariño y placer.

El rostro de Kakashi era diferente. Había cubierto gran parte de su cara para evitar las comparaciones con su progenitor, y el ojo para cuidar el regalo que le dio Obito. Ambas cosas eran asuntos muy delicados para el jounin, y si él algún día decidía enseñártelas, era porque ya estaba seguro de que no verías a Hatake padre o al ninja copia en esas facciones, sino simplemente a Kakashi. Por supuesto, el temible Sharingan ya había sido expuesto más de una vez durante las peleas, pero ésa era su sentido del deber pensando por él.

A Kakashi le gustaban los juegos en la cama, y si Iruka estaba de humor le seguía la corriente. Pero no importaba de qué cosa lograba convencerlo su pervertido amante, Iruka siempre se aseguraba de que el rostro de Kakashi permaneciera fuera de ello. En las ocasiones en las que sí le prestaba atención, lo hacía de manera especial.

A Iruka le gustaba escuchar como Kakashi suspiraba gustoso mientras recibía esos besos suaves y dulces que acariciaban esa piel que rara vez veía la luz del sol.

Se sonrojaba cada vez que el Sharingan era utilizado durante el momento del clímax o cuando Iruka dormía pacíficamente, porque esa eran expresiones que Kakashi quería dejar grabadas siempre en su memoria.

Contaba chistes estúpidos siempre que la situación lo ameritaba, sólo para poder escuchar la risa de Kakashi sin camuflaje.

Se sentía un ama de casa cada vez que convencía a Kakashi que lo dejara a _él_ afeitarlo.

Se reía de los ronroneos de Kakashi cuando le pasaba con juguetonas caricias colonia para después de afeitar.

También él suspiraba contento, luego de que Kakashi cerrara los ojos y le dejara depositar un beso sobre su cicatriz.

E Iruka supo en seguida que contestar el día que Kakashi le preguntó porqué se tomaba tantas molestias en el cuidado de su rostro.

_Porque soy el único que puede hacerlo._

**********

Tal vez no le caía muy bien el hecho de que Iruka no disfrutara de muchas cosas por estar pendiente de su posición como maestro, pero si había algo que Kakashi le agradecía a la academia de ninjas de Konoha y sus pequeños bastarditos, es haberlo instaurado a su novio sus adorables manías de mamá gallina.

No había nada como pasar por la casa de Iruka apenas regresaba de una misión. El ritual era siempre el mismo, pero para Kakashi era como sentirse en el cielo.

Primero, se sorprendía de su llegada, le daba un beso rápido y lo apresuraba a que se meta dentro. Luego, lo revisaba de pies a cabeza, hasta asegurarse de que cuando Kakashi le dijo que estaba bien hablaba en serio y no le ocultaba ninguna herida para no preocuparlo (al menos Iruka lo hacía algo disfrutable, no como la mandona de Sakura). Una vez que confirmó que Kakashi estaba sano, había entregado su informe y no había ningún libro naranja dando vueltas, Iruka se lo llevaba a la mesa de la cocina para que le cuente todo mientras preparaba algo de comer.

Ésa era la parte divertida, cuando su novio comenzaba a hacer preguntas triviales y le daba vuelta al asunto para demostrar que estaba interesado, pero en verdad lo único que quería era averiguar sobre su otro ser preciado: Naruto.

Kakashi conocía el truco, pero no le molestaba, ya que Iruka se ponía así sólo _después_ de haberse ocupado de él, así que no era como si lo estuviera dejando de lado, lo quisiera menos o nada por el estilo.

Esa semana su alumno se estaba comportando muy extraño, y al parecer Iruka sabía algo al respecto, porque durante la visita de esa noche sólo se limitó a escuchar. Kakashi no quiso romper con el ritual, así que le contó como había dejado que Naruto se encargara del bandido él solito, lo que significó más para limpiar y mucho papeleo para completar.

-Tal vez no fui un sensei sensato, pero al menos me comporté como un padrastro considerado.-

Éso hizo que Iruka estallara en carcajadas, y en señal de agradecimiento, cumplió una vieja fantasía pendiente para su amante. A Kakashi no le importaba la razón por la que sensei y alumno se estuvieran comportando extraños, mientras pudiera seguir divirtiéndose con ellos.

**********

La cama estaba especialmente calentita y cómoda esa mañana, así que sin importarle su desnudez (una sábana muy suave se encargaba de tapar lo importante), Iruka tomó un almohadón para apoyar su espalda y se quedó allí sentado mientras completaba en su libreta el ejercicio que debía presentarle a Naruto dentro de unas horas.

Además, era divertido ver como Kakashi se apresuraba a vestirse mientras él se quedaba relajado.

-¡Guardaespaldas para el almuerzo de los lores!- Llegaba la voz de Kakashi desde el baño. -¡No puedo creer que me hayan despertado por algo así! Esa regla de que nos toca hacer cada tres meses mínimo un trabajo que nos comunique con el resto del País de Fuego es ridícula. ¿Y a vos porque nunca te tocan esas cosas?-

Iruka tardó en contestar, estaba muy concentrado en su tarea, ya que se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba un punto para los diez. ¿Cómo podía solucionarlo?

-Te recuerdo que tengo muchos estudiantes que no son de la aldea, así que éso ya llena mi cuota.-

-Bah, privilegios.-

Kakashi se apareció de repente a su lado y trató de subirse a la cama para un cariñito de último minuto, pero Iruka no lo dejó.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. Ya vas a llegar bastante tarde así como estás. ¿Se puede saber con que cara te vas a presentar?-

Después de darle un beso en la nariz, Kakashi le guiñó un ojo y comentó divertido, -Sólo les daré la excusa de siempre.- Y con éso desapareció.

Iruka sonrió resignado, pero en seguida volvió a su libreta cuando supo como terminar el ejercicio, inspirado por las palabras de Kakashi.

_Espero que __ésto te sea suficiente, Naruto._

**-Continuará-**


	4. Cap 4: Nota final: A de amor

**Status: **Completo, cap. 4/4.

**Género: **Humor, romance.

**Parejas: **Naruto/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka.

**Rating: **T (PG-13).

**Línea temporal: **Futuro alterno, los muchachos tendrán alrededor de 18-19 años. Tal vez algo OOC.

**Disclaimer: **¡SÍ! ¡Naruto me pertenece! Mide alrededor de 20cm, está hecho de tela, me lo trajeron de España, y se sienta en mi repisa entre Harry, Kaworu y Edward. ¿Eh? ¿Se referían a Naruto, _la_ _serie_? Ah, no, esa no es mía. Buuuuuhhhhh...

**Notas: **Pediría perdón una vez más pero ya no me da la cara. Tienen todo permiso de matarme. :P En fin, acá les dejo el último capi. Me parece que quedó más cursi de lo planeado. :P En fin, miles pero miles de gracias por los estupendos reviews y por haberme bancado hasta acá. ¡Disfruten!

**ACLARACIÓN CULTURAL: **Para los que no conozcan los símbolos japoneses y quieran entender mejor a lo que se refiere Iruka, dejé en mi profile una foto de dichos símbolos a su disposición (está junto a los fanarts). Sé que en Japón (al igual que pasa en Latinoamérica) se usan números para las notas de los trabajos y exámenes, pero elegí el sistema norteamericano con letras (dónde una "A" equivale a un 10) para poder hacer el correspondiente chiste. Como curiosidad, sepan que en japonés la palabra amor también empieza con la misma letra (se dice "ai"). Respecto a otro chiste, les recuerdo que al apellido de Naruto (Uzumaki) significa "remolino".

Este es el final de la semana. Cada uno de los ítems de las listas corresponde a cada uno de los momentos de los capis anteriores. Pueden comparar y unir, están todos en orden. ;D

**

* * *

****TAREA PARA EL HOGAR**

**Capítulo 4: Nota final: "A" de amor.**

Esta vez, Ichiraku se encontraba notablemente más vacío que hacía una semana. Tal vez sea porque la mayoría de la gente se encontraba en los alrededores de la torre de Hokage, esperando la posibilidad de darles un vistazo a los importantes lores que se encontraban ahí para la reunión. Y sí, ni siquiera la población de una aldea ninja era inmune a la visita de millonarios y/o celebridades. Qué se la va a hacer.

Teniendo los caminos significativamente más libres, Iruka llegó más temprano de lo acordado a dicho restaurante. Y para su gran sorpresa, Naruto había llegado antes que él. Su ex-alumno estaba sentado en la barra y lucía muy nervioso. Ni siquiera había ordenado, sólo tenía delante suyo una botella de agua a medio tomar.

Cuando Iruka se acercó para saludarlo, Naruto le dedicó una débil sonrisa, tratando de esconder sus nervios. Hicieron un poco de charla trivial (lo vacía que se sentía la aldea, lo agitado que estuvo el trabajo la última semana, el clima) y luego de que el sensei le preguntara al muchacho por su compañero (resulta que a Sasuke, al igual que a Kakashi, le tocó servicio de guardia en la importante reunión), un silencio incómodo se instaló en el ambiente.

Para distraerlos un poco, dos platos de ramen le fueron servidos al callado par. Después de todo, el Sr. Ichiraku se sabía de memoria los gustos de sus dos clientes favoritos. Al dueño del lugar casi le agarra un ataque al corazón al ver a Naruto masticar lentamente su comida en vez de simplemente absorber todo el plato de fideos como si fuera aspiradora. Entendiendo que su presencia estaba de más en esos momentos, regresó a su cocina.

Luego de varios largos minutos en los que no se escuchaba otra cosa que el sorbido de sopa, Iruka se hartó y decidió que era hora de ponerle fin al asunto.

-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó a Naruto con las cejas alzadas -¿Cómo te fue?-

Podría haber fingido inocencia y devuelto la pregunta con otra, pero Naruto en el fondo sabía muy bien a qué se refería su sensei, y se dio cuenta que ya no valía la pena seguir dando vueltas. Suspiró derrotado y metió su mano en el bolsillo, para luego hacer entrega de la dichosa lista.

Era un bollo de papel todo arrugado. Iruka tuvo que contener la risa, no quería ofender al chico, pero la verdad, algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca. Las tareas de Naruto nunca habían llegado en las mejores condiciones, y varios años de por medio no iban a interferir en éso. Al sensei le agarró un ataque de nostalgia cuando vio que incluso la caligrafía seguía siendo la misma: desprolija, apurada, más un garabato que los símbolos del abecedario. Las "a" y las "o" se confundían, y los "no" parecían pequeños remolinos, haciendo gala del nombre de la persona que los escribió.

Iruka se giró para comentarle algo a Naruto acerca de tan lindo recuerdo, pero él estaba muy concentrado en su ramen. Así que sería mejor volver al papel y ver al fin lo que tenía escrito.

_Diez razones por las que me gusta Sasuke:_

_1-Sus sentimientos de posesión hacia mí que me hacen sentir todo el aprecio que no expresa con palabras._

_2-Pone nuestra relación por encima de su clan._

_3-Me trata como su igual._

_4-Acepta al Kyuubi (casi) sin chistar._

_5-Hace pequeños sacrificios por mí._

_6-Se deja a sí mismo indefenso con tal de reparar los daños._

_7-No le importa lo que digan los demás sobre nosotros._

_8-Me enseña y me incluye en sus costumbres._

_9-Aprende y se involucra en las mías._

_10-A pesar de todo lo que pasamos y los cambios que no paran de llegar, sigue siendo el mismo Sasuke._

Una vez más, el silencio hizo presencia. No era nada terrible realmente, Iruka simplemente estaba conmovido por lo que leyó. Era la primera vez que recibía algo tan personal y profundo de parte de Naruto. Pero para éste último, la mudez de su maestro era un mal signo.

-¿Y bien?- Indagó Naruto, copiando la pregunta que él mismo había recibido momentos antes. -¿Qué tiene para decir al respecto? Éso sí, ahórrese las correcciones por favor, sensei.-

-Éso estuvo...- Iruka no estaba seguro de como clasificarlo. Si decía tierno, Naruto le haría probar el Rasengan de cerca. Pero no es como si tuviese muchas opciones de donde elegir... -Fue hermoso.-

Mala elección de palabras. Iruka vio como la cara del joven fruncía las cejas y tensaba la boca, claramente pensaba que "hermoso" no se aplicaban a su persona. Homosexual, sí; marica afeminado, no. A ver como arreglaba ésta...

-Me alegra que alguien te haga feliz, Naruto. En serio.- Iruka usó su mejor voz de la verdad, mientras le devolvía la lista a Naruto con una flamante sonrisa. La cara del rubio se sonrojó un poco, pero también sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de su maestro. Lo que no vio venir fue la pregunta que recibió a continuación.

-¿Cuánta gente sabe este tipo de cosas acerca de Sasuke?-

-¿Qué?- Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez pensando detenidamente. -Éso que le di.... es bastante privado, sensei. Supongo que la gente cercana lo conoce un poco mejor... Como Sakura-chan, por ejemplo. Pero igual no llega a tal punto... Es decir, soy el único...-

-Sos el único que recibe este tipo de trato, él que llega a ver este lado de Sasuke. ¿O me equivoco?- Iruka recibió como respuesta un "sí" asentido de su acompañante. -Por favor, mantené éso en mente el resto de la conversación, ¿sí, Naruto?-

Nuevamente el joven asintió, esta vez con cara de confusión ante el pedido de Iruka. Pero él no tuvo tiempo de hacer sus propias preguntas, ya que el hombre le acababa de entregar su propio trabajo.

Luego de abrir la pequeña libreta negra donde lo indicaba la cintita roja que funcionaba como señalador, a Naruto también lo invadió la nostalgia. La prolijidad y claro trazo de su sensei seguía tal como lo recordaba. Tenía que admitir que era todavía más placentero leer tales oraciones cuando no estaban pidiéndole que re-escribiera el ensayo o retándolo por la mala nota. Pero a medida que pasaba por los ítems de la lista, Naruto no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el reproche que le hizo a Iruka una semana antes al enterarse de su secreta relación amorosa.

_Diez razones por las que me gusta Kakashi:_

_01-Rompe sus esquema de tiempo con tal de verme._

_02-Es sobre protector, y jodidamente tierno cuando lo muestra._

_03-Está ahí cuando lo necesito._

_04-Además de amante, me aceptó como amigo y confidente._

_05-Hace que haraganear un poco no se sienta como un pecado._

_06-No hace burla (con mala intención, al menos) de las cosas que me avergüenzan._

_07-No denigra mi profesión, al contrario; conoce mi verdadera fuerza y ayuda a superarme._

_08-Me dio el privilegio de mimar su rostro._

_09-Sabe que él no es la única persona importante para mí y lo acepta._

_10-Me hizo un lugar en su perdido "camino de la vida"._

Tal como lo había prometido, mientras leía y luego reflexionaba, Naruto no olvidó lo que Iruka le había dicho. Y por fin entendió.

A pesar de lo mucho que quería a Kakashi-sensei, él también sabía lo irresponsable y fuera de lugar que su maestro podía llegar a comportarse. Por éso su reacción ante la noticia, Naruto quería a alguien bueno para Iruka. Pero su preocupación estaba de más: Kakashi estaba trabajando duro para ser alguien digno del profesor Umino.

¿Cuántas veces él mismo habrá discutido con sus amigos, tratándoles de hacer ver que Sasuke sí era la persona para él, a pesar de que lo tachen de traidor y bastardo? Porque ellos no conocían la verdad, no veían lo que él...Y Naruto había repetido ese estúpido comportamiento que tanto le molestaba (hablar sin saber) con su querido Iruka-sensei... y se sentía fatal.

Pero una vez más, su profesor estaba allí para ayudarlo a ver sus errores y superar las noticias difíciles. Incluso preparó un ejercicio para que Naruto lo viera claramente, y ahorrar sus energías en una discusión en la cual el rubio cabeza dura no daría tregua.

Si todavía era posible, todo el asunto hizo que quisiera más a Iruka-sensei. Y era hora de devolverle el favor.

Encendiendo su mejor y brillante sonrisa, Naruto le devolvió la libreta mientras hablaba.

-A mí también me alegra que alguien lo haga feliz, sensei.- Fue difícil seguir hablando y aguantar reírse ante la cara sorprendida de Iruka. -En serio.-

Pronto ambos ninjas estaban riendo contentos, y Naruto recibió un "gracias" mientras le revolvían el cabello. El ambiente dejó de ser tenso y volvió a tener la esencia de "almuerzo familiar" de siempre. La charla mientras terminaban el ramen regresó a la trivialidad y las bromas.

-¿Y bien, sensei? ¿No me merezco una excelente nota por mi trabajo bien realizado?- Preguntó Naruto después de su tercer bowl de fideos.

-Mmmh, veamos...- Iruka fingió dudar mucho mientras buscaba una lapicera en sus bolsillos. -Sí, creo que esta vez no lo hiciste _tan _mal.- Y con éso, tomó la hoja arrugada con la lista y la clasificó con una gran "A". También estalló en carcajadas cuando vio la alegría de su compañero.

-¡Una "A"! ¡Al fin tengo una! Espere a que les muestre a los demás. ¡Naruto Uzumaki también puede sacar "A"!-

-Así es.- Accedió Iruka. -Tenés una "A" de "amor".- Era claramente una broma, pero Naruto no podía evitar tomársela en serio.

-¡Ooh, sensei!- Reprochó con voz de nene.-¡No arruine mi momento de gloria! ¡Éso fue demasiado cursi!

-Me la paso diciéndole éso, pero no me hace caso. Aunque tenés que admitir, Naruto, que es tierno cuando se pone así.

Ambos comensales levantaron la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Kakashi Hatake se encontraba sentado al otro lado del muy distraído Iruka, descansando después de estar toda la mañana escuchando aburridos ricachones hablando de política; y leyendo tranquilo la lista que habían escrito sobre él. El autor de dicha lista casi se muere del susto y la vergüenza, si tal cosa era posible para un ninja supuestamente bien entrenado.

-Kakashi, ¿se puede saber qué hacés leyendo algo que no te pertenece y que es totalmente privado?-

-Hoy a la mañana me abandonaste por ésto, así que pasa a ser asunto mío también.-

-Devolveme mi libreta.-

-Ni loco.- Kakashi le dedicó a su novio su "ojito feliz". -Ésto es la cosa más adorable que hiciste y tiene mi nombre, así que pienso quedármela.-

-¡KAKASHI HATAKE!- Iruka exclamó, poniendo los puños en su cintura y tratando de mostrarse serio lo mejor que podía con la cara roja como un tomate.

Mientras tanto, Naruto no paraba de reírse a carcajadas. Ni siquiera Kakashi podía salvarse de Iruka cuando se ponía la voz de maestro enojado. La cara del jounin tratando de hacer su mejor interpretación de un cachorro mojado era decadente, y éso hizo que Naruto riera aún más.

También lo hizo tomar una decisión. A pesar de que le dolía mucho perder la oportunidad de fanfarronear con su "A", no podía permitir que lo encontraran con esa pieza de preciada (y cursi) información. Así que tomó la hoja con su lista, la regresó a su estado de bollo y la arrojó sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera miró al apuntar, años de comer en Ichiraku le habían otorgado une perfecta memoria de la ubicación de las cosas, incluyendo el cesto de basura.

-¡A mí no me atraparán tan fácilmente!- Ahora la risa de Naruto era egocéntrica. Incluso se cruzó los brazos y asentía con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, como hacía cada vez que estaba orgulloso y muy seguro de algo.

Dejó de reír sólo para escuchar el ruido de la bola de papel pegar en el fondo del cesto. Esperó unos segundos. Y otros más. Y más, más; hasta que finalmente se escuchó algo. Pero no era el sonido de la basura cayendo, sino la voz de Kakashi-sensei.

-Te dije que los encontraríamos aquí.-

-Hn.-

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando escuchó una cuarta voz. Siguiendo la dirección de las miradas de sus dos maestros, giró la cabeza para encontrarse a...

-¡Sasuke!- Exclamó alegre. Al parecer Kakashi no era el único que había terminado su misión. Pero la alegría de Naruto desapareció el minuto que vio lo que su novio tenía en sus manos, y leía sus contenidos como si nada.

-¡TEMEEEEEEE! ¡Nadie te dio permiso para leer éso! ¡DEVOLVÉMELO AHORA MISMO!-

-No.- Respondió Sasuke secamente, pero en seguida una pequeña sonrisa cuasi-macabra adornó sus labios al ver la cara ardiente de furia del rubio. -Si lo querés, vení por él.-

La hoja de papel, ooooootra vez, regresó a ser _bola_ de papel. Sólo que en esta ocasión fue a caer por debajo del cuello de la remera del Uchiha, quién una vez asegurado su "tesoro", saltó al techo más cercano y prosiguió en dirección a su casa.

-¡BASTARDO! ¡VOLVÉ ACÁ, MALDITO HIJO DE...!- Naruto salió corriendo tras su novio, echando groserías por toda Konoha en el progreso.

Toda esta escena fue admirada por un sonriente Iruka, que movía su cabeza resignado. Todo volvía a la normalidad al fin. Tan sólo le quedaba resolver un asuntito... Cuando giró hacia su izquierda, ahora ya sí con el modo "maestro y castigo" al máximo; escuchó un "¡puf!" y una gran cantidad de humo nubló su vista.

Una sorpresa le esperaba cuando recupero la visibilidad. Y es que, al darse cuenta Kakashi que su mirada de ojitos tristes no funcionaba, decidió llamara a los expertos. ¿Su novio quería un verdadero y lastimoso look de "cachorro mojado"? Bueno, ahí estaban todos sus perros dando lo mejor de sí.

¿Se nota lo mucho que Kakashi quería quedarse con la libreta, verdad?

-Lo único que me faltaba....- Suspiró Iruka, mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

-Admitilo, 'Ruka, no podés decirnos que no a nada.-

Lamentablemente, éso era verdad. Pero el sensei tampoco estaba dispuesto a darle el "sí", así que simplemente hecho sus manos en el aire y se encogió de hombros. Después de dejar dinero sobre la barra (junto los bowls de ramen ya fríos y sin terminar), se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar a casa. Los pasos que le seguían y la voz fuerte de Kakashi se podían escuchar aún sobre la risa de Iruka.

-Un momento, ¿éso qué quiere decir? Es un sí, ¿verdad? Iruka, contestame. ¡Irukaaaaa!-

La gente los miraba al pasar, y éso le recordó al sensei de la academia que ésta era la primera vez oficial como pareja en público. Pero no le importó, porque la persona que más le preocupaba ya lo había aceptado, y no había más razones para mantener el perfil bajo.

Así que si iba a tener a un Kakashi quejoso y deseoso de algo al punto de la desesperación; Iruka decidió tranquilo que podía despreocuparse de todo lo demás y disfrutar de todos los favores que podía sacarle a su novio a cambio.

**-FIN-**


End file.
